


I'm Just Gonna Sneak Into Your Room If You Don't Mind

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: We Are Family [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Gen, curling up in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: The youngest has a nightmare and doesn’t want to tell anyone about it.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: We Are Family [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	I'm Just Gonna Sneak Into Your Room If You Don't Mind

He’s rocking back and forth.  
Scared by something, but not wanting to ask for help.

He’s strong enough on his own. ~~No he’s not.~~  
He doesn’t need help. ~~Yes he does.~~  
He’s not a child. ~~Yes he is.~~  
He doesn’t need others. ~~Everybody needs somebody.~~  
He’s fine. ~~He’s not.~~  
He can do this alone. ~~No he can’t.~~

He’s rocking back and forth.  
He’s fine. ~~He’s not.~~  
He can do this alone. ~~No he can’t.~~  
He will do this alone.

He’s rocking back and forth.  
He’s scared.  
Wait.  
No.  
He’s a big boy. He’s not scared.  
He doesn’t need help. ~~He wants his older brothers.~~

He’s rocking back and forth.  
He’s fine. ~~He’s not.  
~~ It’s late.

He should go back to sleep.

He doesn’t want to.

~~He can’t.~~

* * *

The door opens.

The blond boy, clad in his pajamas, sneaks down the hallway.

_Creak…_

_Creak._

He sees his big brother still on the computer. Still playing games. Still online.

He slips into the bed unnoticed.

_Tap Tap Tap  
Tap Tap Tap_

He breaths in deeply.

The tapping of the keyboard stops.  
The chair swivels.

He lets out his breath.

_Creak…_

He’s alone again. ~~This is what he was trying to avoid~~

_Creak._

His stuffed cow is in front of him.  
He’s too old for stuffies. ~~He’s thankful for it.~~

_Tap Tap Tap_

He falls asleep soundly.


End file.
